historyoflasimafandomcom-20200213-history
Sovu (Nation)
Stats Name:Sovu Military:2 Science:2 Economic:2 Culture:3 Year of apparition:0 Location Sovu is a country in the North-West of the world, made up of a lot of islands Sovu has a Dark-Blue colour on the map. Relations After the war with Egaritis a alliance has been made between Sovu and Egaritis, that alliance is still active this day. Although Sovu has offered to start trading with Egaritis, they have not yet responded to the offer. History Sovu first appeared at the map in year 0, as a tiny nation with one and a half islands, 1 year later the nation expanded to get their island fully under control. Then in year 3 some people figured out what boats are, 3 years later the nation decided that they want to know what is beyond the sea, and so they did, they got some people in a boat and started exploring the sea and they found some more islands to the west. In year 7 Sovu expended their borders to some parts of the neighboring islands, in year 14 it finished the expansion by getting the whole islands as their territory. In year 15 the king decided to send a expedition fleet north, to see if there is anything useful there, the fleet only found one tiny, cold island, the nation hasn't attempted to discover north since. In year 17 the nation made their military a bit better, a army that can protect 2 islands isn't enough to protect 9 islands, was the reasoning for that. 5 years after the expedition to the north failed, the king decided to order a expedition too see if the south-east was that bad too, and if they truly reached the end of the world, some people thought it would only get colder and colder the more they moved away from the island and they would eventually reach a huge wall of ice, and that theory was proven to be false by that new expedition, they found some new, hospitable islands some of them were one of the larger islands that was discovered then, however some people refused to believe it, and still believe the theory to this day, those people are often referred to as Flat-Lasimaers, they mostly live on the northern island. In year 21, 1 year after the previous expedition, there was a expedition fleet send west, and they found a medium-sized island. In year 24, hoping to get to know more stuff about the world, and discover new riches abroad, another expedition fleet was send west, nothing was found. 1 year later, they send another expedition west, and this time they found another, really large islands, with a nation on it, Egaritis, however they refused to make contact, what was seen as rude in the culture of Sovu, so after a couple of attempts to make contact, meanwhile 2 more years had passed by, in year 27 Sovu declared war on Egaritis, with a quote of the King of Sovu saying the following: "if those rude scavenges ignore our attempts to make contact, we will force them to make contact, get ready brave soldiers, its getting time for them to learn some manners" It is not well documented, but in either year 29 or year 30, the soldiers of Sovu were ordered to stop fighting, and they send a peace offer to Egaritis, but that was ignored for some years, however in year 32 they decided to respond to the peace offer and both of the nations decided to agree, Signing the Treaty of Egatris, and thus the creation of The Water Kingdoms. In year 33 another expedition was ordered to the North-West, and they found nothing except that the island (where Egaritis is in the south) is really big.Category:Countries